s4sfandomcom-20200214-history
Stolen GETs
This page is under contruction and will most likely stay that way for all eternity. If there is a GET/board-name/namefig that is not listed, feel free to add. DON’T ADD ANYTHING LOWER THAN CLEAR QUINTS! (Clear means repeating zeroes, e.g. 400000) If you add GETs please make sure you put them in the correct position. 1. Octs (from highest to lowest; e.g. 55555555 should be above 33333333) 2. Clear septs (GETs ending in 0000000, from highest to lowest) 3. Septs (from highest to lowest; e.g. 17777777 should be above 8888888) 4. Clear sexts (GETs ending in 000000, from highest to lowest) 5. Sexts (from highest to lowest; e.g. 57444444 should be above 9888888) 6. Clear quints (GETs ending in 00000, from highest to lowest) Octs tv_octs.png|/tv/ - Anonymous Fit octs get.png|/fit/ - Official Wrinkle Face™ Creator Clear Septs 190M v for s4s.png|/v/ - Anonymous Co 50mil.png|/co/ - Anonymous Mu 40mil.png|/mu/ - le feces african ' ' Septs 1377892557098.png|/mu/ - Anonymous kokkats.png|/tv/ - Kekkats 1378889916067.png|/g/ - Kekkle eternal 8888888.png|/k/ - eternal samefig s4s.png|/soc/ - Cocksucker 3.0 1377886292521.png|/k/ - eternal samefig Adv 13333333.png|/adv/ - /a/ friend 1378321564014.png|/mlp/ - eternal samefig x_septs.png|/x/ - Captain Kek 1377892150430.jpg|/vp/ - Espa Roba mlp_septs2.png|/mlp/ - Anonymous R9k 8888888.png|/r9k/ - eternal samefig elbow 5555555.png|/wg/ - ༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ Elbow God ༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ Truth.png|/ck/ - mystery Clear Sexts eternal_v.png|/v/ - eternal samefig Wrinkle face a.png|/a/ - Official Wrinkle Face™ Creator mu anon get.png|/mu/ - Anonymous 1377892203209.png|/sp/ - Anonymous fit_s4s.png|/fit/ - Anonymous Pol 22M.png|/pol/ - Kekkats eternal_soc2.png|/soc/ - eternal samefig k eternal samefig.png|/k/ - eternal samefig eternal_vp_16000000.png|/vp/ - eternal samefig Elbow God sexts.png|/vp/ - ༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ Elbow God ༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ 000000.png|/mlp/ - Bruce Wayne 1377892058615.jpg|/vp/ - eternal samefig int_13mil.png|/int/ - Anonymous fa_7mil.png|/fa/ - banana 7M ck for s4s.png|/cgl/ - Kekking 1377891616598.png|/vr/ - Anonymous Sexts eternal 222222.png|/a/ - eternal samefig 96111111_s4s_get.png|/a/ - eternal samefig A 95777777.jpg|/a/ - Anonymous A 93555555.png|/a/ - eternal samefig Cocksucker 3.0 a.png|/a/ - Cocksucker 3.0 a_sexts3.png|/a/ - Boxshark a_sexts.png|/a/ - eternal samefig co_anonymous.png|/co/ - Anonymous eternal 555555.png|/co/ - eternal samefig eternal_co.png|/co/ - eternal samefig 55777777 co.png|/co/ - Miki ©ᵒᵒᵏᶦᵉ (a.k.a. Kekkats) 54999999 co.png|/co/ - Kekkats 1377892063878.png|/co/ - eternal samefig eternal_sp.png|/sp/ - eternal samefig sp_bruce_wayne.png|/sp/ - Bruce Wayne eternal_mu.png|/mu/ - eternal samefig mu_bruce_wayne.png|/mu/ - Bruce Wayne sports_eternal_Get.png|/sp/ - eternal samefig 1381127057671.png|/sp/ - fagget eternal 999999.png|/tv/ - eternal samefig mu_sexts.png|/mu/ - Anonymous sp_sexts.png|/sp/ - i live to kek, and i kek to live ETERNAL SAMEFIG SEXTS.png|/tv/ - eternal samefig ETERNAL_tv_38333333.png|/tv/ - eternal samefig eternal_g.png|/g/ - eternal samefig eternal samefig.png|/g/ - eternal samefig g_sexts.png|/g/ - eternal samefig tg sexts2.png|/tg/ - Bruce Wayne tg_sexts.png|/tg/ - Eti. Topkek Burger doodle tg sexts.png|/tg/ - burger doodle eternal_fitt.png|/fit/ - eternal samefig eternal_fit.png|/fit/ - eternal samefig 23444444.png|/fit/ - Kekkats le fit face.png|/fit/ - ༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ Elbow God ༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ fit_sexts.png|/fit/ - eternal samefig 22888888 pol.png|/pol/ - Kekkats Pol 21999999.png|/pol/ - eternal samefig 666666.png|/pol/ - Cocksucker 3.0 pol20777777.png|/pol/ - Anonymous Burger doodle pol sexts.png|/pol/ - burger doodle anon cirno get.png|/k/ - Anonymous soc eternal 111111.png|/soc/ - eternal samefig eternal 000000 int.png|/int/ - eternal samefig kekkats 999999 int.png|/int/ - Kekkats eternal_soc1.png|/soc/ - eternal samefig soc_sexts.png|/soc/ - eternal samefig eternal 444444.png|/int/ - eternal samefig int_eternal.png|/int/ - eternal samefig 1377891995773.png|/soc/ - eternal samefig eternal vp 444444.png|/vp/ - eternal samefig eternal samefig 222222.png|/vp/ - eternal samefig ETERNAL_SAMEFIG_INTERNATIONAL.png|/int/ - eternal samefig Eternal int.png|/int/ - eternal samefig mlp 555555.png|/mlp/ - eternal samefig eternal samefig mlp.png|/mlp/ - eternal samefig ETERNAL_MLP_SEXTS.png|/mlp/ - eternal samefig eternal_mlp.png|/mlp/ - eternal samefig Ananamoose™.png|/vp/ - Ananamoose™ eternal_x.png|/x/ - eternal samefig 555555 x.png|/x/ - Kekkats eternal_adv.png|/adv/ - eternal samefig 13222222 adv.png|/adv/ - Kekkats adv_sexts.png|/adv/ - eternal samefig Anonymous adv sexts.png|/adv/ - Anonymous eternal_r.png|/r/ - eternal samefig r_sexts.png|/r/ - eternal samefig Untitled.png|/r/ - eternal samefig Lelele.png|/r/ - swaglord :^) cocksucker 555555 jp.png|/jp/ - Cocksucker 3.0 jp_sexts.png|/jp/ - eternal samefig 1377892945740.png|/jp/ - THE NINE GAGGER int_mystery.png|/int/ - mystery m 888888.png|/m/ - eternal samefig m csucker get.png|/m/ - Cocksucker 3.0 r9k 666666.png|/r9k/ - Official Wrinkle Face™ creator 1377892893602.png|/m/ - Anonymous 9333333 r9k.png|/r9k/ - Miki ©ᵒᵒᵏᶦᵉ (a.k.a. Kekkats) kekkats o.png|/o/ - Kekkats o 222222.png|/o/ - eternal samefig R9k 8999999 eternal samefig.png|/r9k/ - eternal samefig r9k_sexts.png|/r9k/ - eternal samefig Suzy the kek girl o sexts.png|/o/ - suzy the kek girl Kekofchristmaspast o sexts.png|/o/ - kekofchristmaspast 1377892405792.png|/r9k/ - eternal samefig kekkats 333333.png|/fa/ - Kekkats eternalsamefig_fa.png|/fa/ - eternal samefig Fa eternal samefig.png|/fa/ - eternal samefig 1377892310462.jpg|/fa/ - Anonymous 6111111 sci.png|/sci/ - Kekkats eternal_gif.png|/gif/ - eternal samefig Lole.png|/sci/ - Kekt Gif 5888888.png|/gif/ - eternal samefig 1377893576544.png|/sci/ - Ananamoose™ wg_sexts.png|/wg/ - Anonymous lewd 2.png|/d/ - Official Wrinkle Face™ creator ck sexts.png|/ck/ - ༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ Elbow God ༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ lit_4222222.png|/lit/ - Kekkats 1377892405243.png|/toy/ - AAAA F sexts.png|/f/ - eternal samefig c_sexts.png|/c/ - eternal samefig cocksucker_777777_lgbt.png|/lgbt/ - Cocksucker 3.0 Eternal samefig u sexts.png|/u/ - eternal samefig lgbt_sexts.png|/lgbt/ - fagget 1377893103454.png|/lgbt/ - Anonymous hm_777777.png|/hm/ - eternal samefig trv_sexts.png|/trv/ - Anunemes 1377892369075.png|/q/ - Anonymous eternal_diy.png|/diy/ - eternal samefig wsg eternal 333333.png|/wsg/ - eternal samefig out eternal samefig.png|/out/ - eternal samefig Screen shot 2013-09-06 at 5.12.17 PM.png|/wsg/ - Boxshark Kekkats.png|/gd/ - Kekkats 56888888 co.png|/co/ - Kekkats Clear Quints eternal samefig 00000.png|/b/ - eternal samefig ETERNAL-SAMEFIG_AMAZING.png|/b/ - eternal samefig boxshark_quints.png|/b/ - Boxshark quints_enternalsamefig.png|/a/ - eternal samefig a quints.png|/a/ - Official Wrinkle Face™ creator sabu_the_kek_boy_quints.png|/a/ - sabu the kek boy vg_eternal.png|/vg/ - eternal samefig Top lel tg quints.png|/tg/ - top lel eternal_pol.png|/pol/ - eternal samefig eternal samefig quints.png|/k/ - eternal samefig eternal_vp.png|/vp/ - eternal samefig Screen shot 2013-11-03 at 2.24.11 AM.png|/vp/ - ༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ Elbow God ༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ eternal 00000.png|/mlp/ - eternal samefig eternal_mlp_sext.png|/mlp/ - eternal samefig Screen shot 2013-11-09 at 5.33.39 PM.png|/mlp/ - Some guy... anon get.png|/x/ - Anonymous mlp_quints.png|/mlp/ - eternal samefig Quin z jp quints.png|/jp/ - Quin Z. Anonymous jp quints.png|/jp/ - Anonymous YOUR LIZARD OVERLRD fa quints.png|/fa/ - YOUR LIZARD OVERLRD wg_quints.png|/wg/ - Anonymous Ck 4800000.png|/ck/ - Anonymous Anonymous ck quints.png|/ck/ - Anonymous 1377892821079.png|/e/ - eternal samefig 1377893158937.png|/vr/ - Ruse Muse 1377892194115.png|/lgbt/ - Top Zek n_anon.png|/n/ - Anonymous Lgbt 600K for s4s.png|/lgbt/ - Anonymous 1377892145376.png|/lgbt/ - AGC 00000.png|/f/ - Cocksucker 3.0 out_quints.png|/out/ - eternal samefig gd_quints.png|/gd/ - Kekkle Category:Board Historical Milestones